Operation Noah's Ark
by underpaidstaff
Summary: i do not own halo the year is 2526 the human-covenant war has gone on for almost a year and already dozens of human worlds have been burned to ash. what happens when a doomed human planet is found to have a single prototype super dreadnought carrier a team of spartan IIs and a powerful A.I. are found to be on said planet what does the battle group sent in an attempt to retake the
1. Chapter 1

date: January 6th, 2526

time: 0400 New Haven eastern coast standard time(ecst)

location:outskirts of Beta Tauri system( its a real system )

Captain Ryan Balboa of the UNSC Winter's Moon, a phoenix class support/assault ship, had been made the "admiral" or the fleet do to the previous admiral having been killed when the UNSC Unbroken fortitude was destroyed in the battle that had occurred just hours prior to which had cost the fleet many ships including the previously mentioned flagship. shortly after the Admirals ship had been destroyed Captain Balboa had ordered a retreat consisting of multiple jumps that eventually lead them to the edge of the system. currently the fleet consisted of 3 phoenix class support/assault ships, 12 paris class heavy frigates, 16 halberd class destroyers, 7 marathon class heavy cruisers, 8 refurbished Halcyon class light cruisers, 4 valiant class super heavy cruisers, 2 orion class assault carriers, and 3 epoch class carriers making the fleet reaching grand total of 52 ships. the captain had been contemplating on what the fleets next move would be when the shipboard AI, Geronimo, appeared on the holo tank, the AI was a middle aged man with a German accent.

Geronimo: Captain we have received reports from our scout prowlers they managed to intercept a transmission from the planet before it reached a covenant vessel in orbit.

Balboa: a covenant transmission?

Geronimo: no UNSC transmission it seemed to have been sent to orbit in desperation you should hear this

???: This is Sierra 110 myself and my team are trapped planet side we have massive civilian numbers we have ships to get them off planet but they've been grounded by covenant orbital bombardment We *sigh* i'm gonna break protocol here one of the ships we have here is a prototype super heavy dreadnought carrier according to an ONI agent it can stand up to a CAS assault carrier *chuckles* don't know how true that is but hey maybe, i know there's someone out there please hurry

with the transmission ended the captain was left with a difficult choice risk the fleet in an attempt to secure the civilians, ships and spartan possibly spartans or leave with the fleet and save then men and women under his command.

Balboa: alert the fleet to prepare for slipspace to New Haven have all ships at combat level Alpha

Geronimo: aye sir *disappears*

Captain Balboa looked out into the star filled night hoping he made the right choice he had many lives depending on this decision and he hoped it would pay off but in the end there's not much you can guarantee just have to hope that everything works

time skip brought to you by halo 3 glitching scarab (we all know its there) 

The fleet was flying through slipspace and had been for two hours repairs were mostly unaccomplished with many ships having holes in their hull (heh) the only reason those ships weren't venting air was thanks to blast doors in the ship halls

Geronimo: sir we are exiting slipspace in 30 seconds

Balboa: understood alert all ships to prepare for battle lets hope we can catch them by surprise

the ships exited slipspace (cant tell you how many times i've almost written hyperspace) in a flock formation with carriers in the center, the carriers doubled ass jammers while launching fighters and moving to attack only to discover that the "fleet" above the planet was actually only a single CRS light cruiser the ship was quickly dispatched by multiple MAC rounds that were flung from the UNSC ships at fractions of the speed of light before moving into their own position over the planet

Balboa: contact that spartan and tell them to take off and link up with us in orbit quickly, lets hope the covenant don't miss that ship anytime soon

on the planets surface

Winter's Moon actual: Sierra 110 this Winter's Moon actual the covenant blockade has been cleared but only temporarily the Captain wants those ships up here ASAP

110: understood Winter's Moon actual we'll get them into orbit as soon as possible. *turns to a squad of marines* you hear that marines we're getting out of here, we just need to hold the line until the ships are in the air

marine 1: sir we cant hold out for very long there's just to many of them

110:whats your name marine

Darius: Private Darius sir

110: are you a marine Darius?

Darius: I.. Yes sir

110:then start acting like one hold the line we'll get out of this just hold them back *on coms* silver team hold various positions ship captains take off and head to orbit as soon as your crew and civilians are aboard go get out of here just send some pelicans for us.

???: understood 110 pelicans are en route to your positions hold tight all ships are green for take off

from behind the spartan squad of marines the sound of many heavy lift thrusters firing launching the docked ships into the air though the most magnificent was the carrier, from which multiple pelicans launched to secure the ground teams

110: well that was quick ok get ready marines i don't think they're gonna sit very long for us

the pelican landed behind a pile of rubble behind the squad and spartan the marines ran to the pelican with the spartan providing cover fire before running to the pelican himself. the pelican lifted off and fled to the carrier which , with a fleet of 2 halcyons and 3 paris', were already retreating into orbit

unknown AI: sir we received coordinates for a slipsapce rendezvous that fleet is already leaving

???: very well have all ships jump to slipspace and link up with them it didn't take long for the ships to launch into slipsace leaving the doomed planet behind


	2. chapter 2

date: January 8th, 2526

time : 1256 UTC-8

location: unknown

The light blue of slipspace suddenly opened throwing the human fleet back out into the void, only the void wasn't as empty as they thought. Sitting, lost in space for centuries, was a massive unknown structure it was dodecahedron in shape with what seemed like an atmosphere but it was logical that a planetoid couldn't be that geometrical. The unknown structure suddenly sent out a pulse of orange coloring the captains of the various ships shouted orders to brace for impact, but an impact was never felt the pulse seemed to phase through the ships leaving no damage.

Unknown AI: Admiral, our slipspace drive has lightly imploded we can't jump and similar events are being reported on all other ships. There's no leaving this system, at least not through slipspace. It seems that pulse was designed to trap us here though its not Covenant in origin.

Admiral: our slipspace drives is gone?

AI: yes Admiral

Admiral: very well bring us closer to the object keep cautious though in case it becomes a problem

AI: aye sir

The fleet inched their way towards the dodecahedron cautious of the planetoid fearful that it would become hostile, though as they continued there was no further actions made by the planet though the planet wasn't the only worry of the human fleet.

AI: Admiral! slipsapce rupture detected. Covenant vessels identified four assault carriers, six light cruisers, twelve destroyers and twenty-four corvettes.

Admiral: bring the fleet around and move into flock formation and ready our guns and launch space craft as soon as targets are locked fire MACs prime warhe-

AI: energy signature from the plantoids shell are increasing drastically!

As the Human fleet turned to meet the Alien fleet the planet let off another pulse which once again passed the human ships with no problem though when it reached the Covenant ships a stroke of luck left multiple cruisers and destroyers and even an assault carrier with ruptured slipspace drives that were unable to be shutdown causing slipspace meltdowns engulfing multiple other covenant corvettes and the last of the destroyers brings the Covenant's numbers down to only three assault carriers two light cruisers and ten corvettes this was only made worse when the human ships unleashed the first volley of MAC rounds, the multiple kilotons of metal flung through the dark with a speed that could out run some vessels. Unfortunately for the Covenant ships they just weren't fast enough to react while the carriers got off with damaged or destroyed shields corvettes and one of the remaining cruisers were ripped apart by multiple kiloton slugs of pure awesomeness _**(couldn't help it)**_ the alien ships, knowing they could not win, sped toward the planetoid with high enough speeds to avoid another human barrage when they arrived at the planet a blue beam fired from the planetoid but instead of impacting with the lead covenant vessel it simply touched the vessel after a few seconds many massive doorways opened on the dodecahedrons surface revealing a planet inside it, with their way clear the ships entered the opening and the planets atmosphere leaving the UNSC ships stunned at what had just accrued.

Charlemagne: Admiral these reports just came in from a scan sactioned by professor Almanza

Admiral: Charlemagne (the AI) get me Professor Almanza and whoever is in charge of that team of Spartans

Charlemagne: yes sir

 _ **time skip brought to you by the guardians**_

Spartan 110 or Jay as his fellow spartans had come to call him, as it was his birth name, had been discussing the events that had occurred what with a gigantic metal shell opening to reveal a planet when he had been alerted by the shipboard AI to head to the bridge when he arrived there the bridge was in full swing. everyone was doing something though what stood out was Admiral Colons and a doctor to whom he did not know. the Admiral noticed the Spartan first and greeted him.

Admiral Colons: ahh spartan...*reading the faded white paint on the left of the breastplate* 110, this is Professor Kennith, he's been conducting scans on the planet and what he has found is incredible

Prof. Kennith: that's correct, my scans discovered that the planet is riddled with massive structures and the planet itself even seems to have layers within itself, but thats not the point the point is that i want to visit one such structure but our dear Admiral thinks its not safe to do so

Admiral Colons: that's because it isn't aside from the covenant, which we should still be worried ed about, we don't know whats down there. your mission is to take your team and escort the Professor while he does whatever he needs to do once that objective is complete secure an area that's a suitable base sure your team is ready because your mission is at 0200.

Jay 110: yes sir

with that the spartan turned and left to inform his team of said mission

 _ **time skip brought to you by flood music intensifying**_

the spartan team of five were waiting patiently by a pelican waiting to be when the professor arrived he was carrying a book bag and was armed with a standard issue M6G Magnum the group silently boarded the dropship.

Prof. Kennith: so if im to do this mission succesfully with you im gonna need your names lets start with you *points at 110*

Jay: Sierra 11-

Prof. Kennith: not your number, your name

Jay: Jay 110

Noah: Noah 015

Joshua: Joshua 025

Jackson: Jackson 011

Katelyn: Katelyn 020

The Professor simply nodded as they felt the pelican take off and fly out into the blackness of space.


End file.
